List of psychology topics
This page aims to list all topics related to psychology. This is so that those interested in the subject can monitor changes to the pages by clicking on Related changes in the sidebar. It is also to see the gaps in Wikipedia's coverage of the subject, via redlinks. See also the Lists of psychology topics. The list is not necessarily complete or up to date - if you see an article that should be here but isn't (or one that shouldn't be here but is), please do update the page accordingly. ::For a more academic, official list see List of Thesaurus of Psychological Index Terms # 16 Personality Factors 5-Hydroxytryptophan A A-not-B error - A. H. Almaas - Aaron Rosanoff - Aaron T. Beck - Abductive reasoning - Abnormal psychology - Abnormality - Abraham Kaplan - Abraham Maslow - Abram Hoffer - Abreaction - Absolute refractory period - Abstraction - Abstract thinking - Abulia - Abuse - Abuse, substance - Acceptance and Commitment Therapy - Accommodation - Accreditation - Accurate empathic understanding - Acerophobia - Acetylcholine - Acetylcholinesterase - Acoustics - Acrophobia - ACT-R - Acting out - Action potential - Action research - Action Science - Active intellect - Active learning - Activity theory - Actualization - Adaptation - Adaptive behavior - Addiction - ADHD - Adjustment - Adjustment disorder - Adolescence - Adolescent psychology - Adolf Meyer - Adrenal glands - Adrenaline - Adrenergic - Affect (psychology) - Affect - Affectional bond - Affectional orientation - Affective disorder - Affective flattening - Affective forecasting - Affect display - Affective science - Affirming the consequent - Afterburn - Afterimage - Age regression - Aggressive - Aging - Aging and memory - Agitated depression - Agitation - Agnosia - Agonist - Agoraphobia - AIDS - AIDS dementia complex - Akathisia - Akinesia - Al-Anon - Alateen - Albert Bandura - Albert Ellis - Alcohol - Alcohol abuse - Alcohol amnestic disorder - Alcohol dependence - Alcoholics Anonymous - Alcoholism - Alexander Mitscherlich - Alexander Romanovich Luria - Alexander Sutherland Neill - Alexia - Alexithymia - Alfons Vansteenwegen - Alfred Adler - Alfred Binet - Alfred Kinsey - Algophobia - Alice Miller - Alienation - Alienist - Alkaloid - Allied health professional - Allophilia - Alogia - Alogia - Alpha rhythm - Alternative hypothesis - Alternative medicine - Altered state of consciousness - Altruism - Alzheimer’s disease - Amariah Brigham - Ambiguous - Ambivalence - Ambroise-Auguste Liébeault - Amenorrhea - Amentia - American Psychological Association - American Psychologist - Amine - Amino acids - Amnesia - Amniocentesis - Amok - Amos Tversky - Amphetamines - Amygdala - Amyloid - Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis - Anaclitic - Anal retentiveness - Anal stage - Analgesia - Analogy - Analysand - Analysis of variance - Analyst - Analytic Psychology - Analytical psychodrama - Analytical psychology - Anamnesis - Anchor - Anchoring - Androgyny - Androphobia - Anesthesia - Angina pectoris - Anhedonia - Anima - Animal hoarding - Animus - Aniracetam - Anna Freud - Anne Treisman - Anomie - Anorexia nervosa - Anorgasmia - Anosmia - ANOVA - Anoxia - Anterograde amnesia - Anthropic bias - Anthropology - Anti-social behaviour - Anticathexis - Anticipation - Antidepressant drugs - Antilocution - Antipathy - Antipsychotic drugs - Antisocial behavior - Anxiety - Anxiety disorders - Anxiety neurosis - Anxiety state - Anxiogenic - Anxiolytics - AP Psychology - Apathy - Aphanisis - Aphasia - Aphonia - Aphrodisiac - Apnea - Apoplexy - Apotemnophobia - Apparent motion - Apperception - Applied behavior analysis - Applied psychology - Approach-avoidance conflict - Apraxia - Aptitude test - Aquaphobia - Archetypal psychology - Archetype - Aristotle - Arnold Mindell - Arousal - Arteriosclerosis - Arthur Janov - Articulatory loop - Artificial Creativity - Artificial demand - Artificial intelligence - Artisan - Asgeir R. Helgason - [[Ashwagandha|Ashwagandha (Withania somnifera)]] - Asian psychology - Asperger's syndrome - Assertive - Assessment - Association - Associative memory - Astraphobia - Asylums - Ataxia - Athabasca University Centre for Psychology - Atkinson-Shiffrin theory - Attachment - Attachment theory - Attachment disorder - Attention - Attention span - Attitude - Attribution - Attribution theory - Attributional bias - Atypical depression - Audience effect - Audit - Aura - Aurophobia - Aušra Augustinavičiūtė - Australasian Experimental Psychology Society - Australian Psychological Society - Authenticity - Authoritarian personality - Authority figure - Autism - Autism diagnostic observational schedule - Autistic disorder - Autoassassinophilia - Autodidacticism - Autoeroticism - Autokinetic phenomenon - Automatic behavior - Automatic thought - Autonomic nervous system - Availability heuristic - Aversion therapy - Aversives - Avoidance learning - Avoidant personality - Avoidant personality disorder - Avolition - Awake - Awareness Axon - B B. F. Skinner Bacillophobia Backward conditioning - Backward inhibition - Bacopa monnieri - Bad object - Baragnosis - Barnes Akathisia Scale - Barnes maze - Basal ganglia - Base motive - Baseline - Basic benefits - Basic trust - Basilar membrane - Bathophobia - Battered child - BEAM - Beck's cognitive triad - Behavior - Behavior change - Behavior genetics - Behavior modification - Behavior modification facility - Behavior rehearsal - Behavior therapy - Behavioral assessment - Behavioral communication - Behavioral engineering - Behavioral imprinting - Behavioral index - Behavioral medicine - Behavioral neurology - Behavioral neuroscience - Behavioral observation - Behavioral pediatrics - Behavioral psychology - Behavioral sciences - Behavioral theories of depression - Behaviorism - Behaviour therapy - Behavioural despair test - Belief - Belief system - Bell-Shaped curve - Bell Adjustment Inventory - Bell and pad - Belongingness - Benjamin Beit-Hallahmi - Benjamin Libet - Benjamin Zablocki - Bennington study - Bereavement - Berlin School - Bestiality - Beta-blocker - Beta-endorphin - Beta rhythm - Beyond the Pleasure Principle - Bias disorder - Bibb Latane - Bibliomania - Bicameralism - Bilateral ECT - Binge-eating disorder - Binge drinking - Binge eating - Binocular cues - Biochemistry - Biodata - Bioenergetic analysis - Biofeedback - Biogenic amine hypothesis - Biogenic amines - Biological approach - Biological paradigm - Biological psychology - Biological rhythms - Bipolar disorder - Bipolar I Disorder - Bipolar II Disorder - Bipolar self - Birth trauma - Bisexuality - Bitterness - Blackout - Blacky test - Blind spot - Blind study - Block design test - Blocking (speech) - Blood-brain barrier - Blood-injection-injury type phobia - Blood level - Blunted affect - Boanthropy - Body dysmorphic disorder - Body image - Body language - Body Psychotherapy - Boldness - Bondage - Bonding - Borderline - Borderline intellectual functioning - Borderline personality disorder - Borromean clinic - Bouma - Bradykinesia - Brain - Brain disorders - Brain electrical activity mapping - Brain imaging - Brain injury - Brain metabolism - Brain stem - Brain syndrome - Brain types - Brain wave - Brainstorming - Brainwashing - Breathing-related sleep disorder - Breathwork - Brenda Milner - Brief depressive disorder - Brief psychotherapy - Brief reactive psychosis - Brief therapy - Brightness - Briquet's syndrome - British Association for Cognitive and Behavioural Psychotherapies - British Journal of Social Psychology - British Psychological Society - Broca’s aphasia - Bruxism - Bulimia nervosa - Burn Syndrome - Burnout - Bystander effect C C. Lloyd Morgan - Cabin fever - Caffeine - Calculation - California Psychological Inventory - California School of Professional Psychology - Canadian Psychological Association - Cannabis sativa - Cannon-Bard theory - Canonical correlation - Capitation - Care perspective - Careers - Caregiver - Carl Hovland - Carl Jung - Carl Rogers - Carol Tavris - Case management - Case study - Cassandra phenomenon - Castration - Castration anxiety - CAT scan - Catalepsy - Cataplexy - Catatonia - Catatonic excitement - Catatonic schizophrenia - Catatonic stupor - Catechol-o-methyltransferase - Catecholamines - Categorization - Category:Psychology stubs - Catharsis - Catherine Snow - Cathexis - Causalgia - Cell body - Center for Evolutionary Psychology - Central nervous system - Central tendency - Centration - Cephalgia - Cephalocaudal axis - Cerea flexibilitas - Cerebellum - Cerebral atherosclerosis - Cerebral cortex - Cerebral hemisphere - Cerebrum - Chaining - Character - Character analysis - Character defense - Character disorder - Character orientation - Charles Kirk Clarke - Charles Osgood - Charles Spearman - Cheimaphobia - Cheimatophobia - Chemical dependence - Chemical imbalance - Child - Child abuse - Child analysis - Child and Adolescent Mental Health Services - Child development - Child directed speech - Child sexual abuse - Behavior disorders of childhood - Behavior disorders of childhood - Childhood disintegrative disorder - Childhood schizophrenia - Chinese Classification and Diagnostic Criteria of Mental Disorders - Chlorpromazine - Choline - Cholinergics - Cholinergic hypothesis - Cholinergic system - Choreiform - Choroid - Christ complex - Chromium - Chromosome 21 - Chromosomes - Chronic - Chronic schizophrenic - Chronobiology - Chronophilia - Chunk - Chunking - Cibophobia - Cinderella complex - Cinderella Effect - Circadian rhythm sleep disorder - Circadian rhythms - Circumstantiality - Civil commitment - Clang association - Clanging - Clarity - Clark L. Hull - Classical Adlerian psychology - Classical Adlerian psychotherapy - Classical conditioning - Classification system - Classificatory variables - Claustrophobia - Client-centered therapy - Clifford W. Beers - Clinical interview - Clinical method - Clinical psychologist - Clinical psychology - Clinical social worker - Clinician - Clique - Category:Clinical psychology tests Clonic phase - Clonidine - Closed-system thinking - Closure - Clouding of consciousness - Clozapine - Cluster suicides - Clyde Coombs - Co-twin - Co-twin control method - Coactive strategy - Cocaine - Cocaine use disorders - Cochlea - Codependency - Coefficient of determination - Coercive power - Cogency - COGIATI - Cognition - Cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy - Cognitive-behavioral therapy - Cognitive-emotional therapies - Cognitive - Cognitive approach in psychology - Cognitive behavior therapy - Cognitive behavioral therapy - Cognitive bias - Cognitive closure - Cognitive development - Cognitive dimensions - Cognitive disorders - Cognitive dissonance - Cognitive distortion - Cognitive distortion theory - Cognitive elite - Cognitive interventions - Cognitive load - Cognitive map - Cognitive neuropsychology - Cognitive paradigm - Cognitive psychology - Cognitive restructuring - Cognitive revolution - Cognitive science - Cognitive shift - Cognitive slippage - Cognitive space - Cognitive specialization - Cognitive style - Cognitive test - Cognitive therapy - Cognitivism - Cohesive self - Cohort effect - Colic - Collective consciousness - Collective identity - Collective unconscious - Color agnosia - Color psychology - Coma - Combat fatigue - Combative psychology - Commitment - Commitment phobia - Communication - Communication disorders - Communication Sciences - Community counseling - Community mental health center - Community psychology - Comorbidity - Comparative psychology - Compensation - Compensation neurosis - Compersion - Competency evaluation - Competency to stand trial - Complex - Complex - Complex post-traumatic stress disorder - Compulsive - Compulsive personality - Compulsive skin picking - Computational theory of mind - Computed tomography - Computer skills - Computerized axial tomography scanning - Computerized tomography - Conation - Concept - Concept map - Concept testing - Conceptual blending - Concordance - Concordance rate - Concrete concepts - Concrete operational stage - Concrete thinking - Concurrent validity - Concussion - Condensation - Conditioned avoidance response - Conditioned reflex - Conditioned response - Conditioned stimuli - Conditioned stimulus - Conditioning - Conditioning, operant - Conduct disorder - Conduct disorders in children - Cones - Confabulation - Confidence - Confidence interval - Confidentiality - Confirmation bias - Conflict - Conformity - Confound - Confounds - Confrontation - Confusion - Congenital - Conjecture - Conjoint analysis - Conjoint therapy - Connectionism - Conscience - Conscientiousness - Conscious - Consciousness - Conservation - Consolidation - Consolidation failure - Constant - Constant error - Constitution - Constitutional types - Constricted affect - Construct - Construct validity - Contact hypothesis - Content theory - Content validity - Content validity - Context dependent memory - Contingency - Contingency reinforcement - Continuing medical education - Continuous reinforcement - Continuous reinforcement schedule - Continuous variable - Contrast threshold function - Control freak - Control group - Control theory - Controlled drinking - Convergence - Convergent and divergent production - Convergent thinking - Conversion - Conversion disorder - Conversion reaction - Convulsion - Convulsive disorders - Cooperative Inquiry - coordination (physiology) - Coordination disorder, developmental - Coping - Coping mechanisms - Coprophagia - Coprophilia - Core conflictual relationship theme - Core process psychotherapy - Cornea - Corpus callosum - Correlated sample - Correlation - Correlation coefficient - Correlational method - Correlational study - Cortex - Cortisone - Cotard’s syndrome - Coulrophobia - Counseling - Counseling psychologist - Counseling psychology - Countersignaling - Couples therapy - Course - Creatine - Creative problem solving - Creativity techniques - Creative thinking - Creative thinking - Cretinism - Cri du chat - Crime - Criminal commitment - Criminal psychology - Crisis - Crisis intervention - Critical period - Critical psychology - Critical theory - Critical thinking - Critical value - Cross-sectional studies - Cross-tolerance - Cross sectional study - Crowd psychology - Cryptomnesia - Crystallized intelligence - Cue-dependent forgetting - Cult - Cultivation theory - Cultural anthropology - Cultural dimensions - Cultural identity - Cultural psychology - Cultural relativism - Culture shock - Curiosity - Curt W. Bondy - Cyberpsychology - Cyclopean image - Cyclothymic disorder - D D - Dabrowski, Kazimierz - Da Costa’s syndrome - Dangerousness to others - Dangerousness to self - Daniel Batson - Daniel Dennett - Daniel Goleman - Daniel Kahneman - Daniel Schacter - Daryl Bem - David Burns - David Hume - David McClelland - David Rumelhart - David Wechsler - Day hospital - Day residue - Daydream - Dead inside - Death instinct - Decay - Decay theory - Deception (in psychological research) - Decision-matrix method - Decision - Decision making - Decision theory - Declarative learning - Declarative memory - Decompensation - Deconstruction therapy - Deductive reasoning - Deep trance identification - Defect theorist - Defense mechanism - Defenses - Deficit - Deficit schizophrenia - Degradation - Degrees of freedom - Deindividuation - Deinstitutionalization - Delay of reward gradient - Delay reduction hypothesis - Delayed sleep phase - Delirium - Delirium tremens - Delusion - Delusion and Dream in Jensen's Gradiva - Delusion of reference - Delusional depression - Delusional disorder - Delusional jealousy - Delusions - Delusions of control - Delusions of grandeur - Delusions of persecution - Demand - Demand characteristics - Dementia - Dementia praecox - Dementia, senile - Dementia, vascular - Demographic variable - Demography - Demonology - Dendrite - Dendrites - Denial - Dennis Fox - Dental phobia - Deoxyribonucleic acid - Dependability - Dependence - Dependence, substance - Dependency need - Dependency needs - Dependent personality - Dependent personality disorder - Dependent variable - Depersonalization - Depersonalization disorder - Depression - Depression with psychotic features - Depressive disorders - Depressive Disorder Not Otherwise Specified - Depressive personality disorder - Depressive position - Depressive realism - Deprivation, emotional - Deprivation, sensory - Depth psychology - Derealization - Dereflection - Dereistic - Descriptive responsibility - Descriptive statistics - Desensitization - Desibels - Design thinking - Designated patient - Designer drugs - Desire - Destrudo - Desynchronized sleep rhythm - Detachment - Detection theory - Deterioration effect - Determinism - Deterrence - Desexification - Devaluation - Developmental disorder - Developmental lines - Developmental potential - Developmental profile - Developmental psychology - Developmental stage - Developmental theories - Developmental theorist - Deviation iQ score - Deviation, sexual - Diagnosis - Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders - Diagnostic related group - Dialectical behavior therapy - Dialogical self - Diasthesis-stress paradigm - Diasthesis - Diathesis-stress model - Dichotic listening - Dichotic listening - Diencephalon - Dietrich Doerner - Difference threshold - Differential diagnosis - Differential effects - Differential psychology - Differentiation - Dimensional classification - Dimitri Uznadze - Diogenes syndrome - Diplopia - Dipsomania - Directionality problem - Directive counseling - Disappointment - Discipline - Disconnection syndrome - Discrimination - Discriminative stimulus - Discursive psychology - Disease - Disease model - Disillusionment - Disinhibition - Disintegration, Positive - Disintegration anxiety - Disintegrative disorder - Disorder of written expression - Disorganized schizophrenia - Disorganized speech - Disorientation - Disowned Selves - Displacement - Dispositional attribute - Dispositionist - Disputation - Disruptive behavior disorder - Dissocial personality disorder - Dissociation - Dissociative amnesia - Dissociative disorder, brief reactive - Dissociative disorders - Dissociative fugue - Dissociative identity disorder - Distancing language - Distinctiveness - Distractibility - Distressed personality type - Distributed cognition - Distributed practice - Distributive analysis and synthesis - Disulfiram - Divergent thinking - Divorce mediation - Dizygotic twins - DMAE - DNA - Doctor of Psychology - Doctrine of formal discipline - Domain knowledge - Domestic discipline - Dominance - Dominant gene - Dominique de Quervain - Donal Carlston - Donald Norman - Donald O. Hebb - Donald Woods Winnicott - Door-in-the-face technique - Dopamine - Dopamine hypothesis - Dorothea Lynde Dix - Dorothy Lewis - Double-bind theory - Double-blind experiment - Double-blind procedure - Double bind - Double blind study - Double deficit - Double depression - Double personality - Douglas Hofstadter - Down syndrome - Dramatic-emotional personality disorders - Dream - Dream analysis - Dream anxiety disorder - Dream dictionary - Dream journal - Dream sign - Dream transference - Dreamscape - DRG based payments - Drive - Drive Theory - Drug-induced parkinsonism - Drug abuse - Drug addicts - Drug and Drug Problems Perceptions Questionnaire Drug dependence - Drug holiday - Drug interaction - Drug levels - Drug therapy - Drug tolerance - Drugs - DSM - Dual-coding theory - Dual addiction - Dual diagnosis - Dualism - Dummy - Dump job - Duplicity theory - Dura mater - Durham decision - Dyad - Dynamic psychology - Dynamic theory - Dynamicism - Dynamics - Dysarthria - Dyscalculia - Dysfunction - Dysfunctional assumptions - Dysfunctional family - Dysgraphia - Dyskinesia - Dyslexia - Dysmnesia - Dysmnesic syndrome - Dyspareunia - Dysphagia - Dysphasia - Dysphonia - Dysphoria - Dysphoric disorder, late luteal phase - Dyssocial behavior - Dyssomnias - Dysthymic disorder - Dystonia, acute, neuroleptic-induced - Déjà vu - E EAP - Eating disorder - Early Childhood Education - Ebbinghaus illusion - Echolalia - Echopraxia - Eclecticism - Ecological psychology - en Ecology - Economic psychology - Economic viewpoint - Ecopsychology - Ecstasy - ECT - Ectomorphic - Ed Diener - Educable - Educational organization - Educational psychology - Edward C. Tolman - Edward C. Swain III - Edward C. Swain - Edward de Bono - Edward E. Jones - Edward L. Thorndike - Edward Titchener - Edwards Personal Preference Schedule - Edwards Personality Inventory - Edwin Holt - Edwin Hutchins - EEG - Effective Sensory Projection - Effectiveness - Efficacy - Efficiency - Ego-alien - Ego-dystonic - Ego-dystonic homosexuality - Ego-syntonic - Ego - Ego analysis - Ego analysts - Ego boundaries - Ego defense mechanisms - Ego ideal - Ego involvement - Ego psychology - Ego reduction - Ego strength - Ego, Superego and Id - Egocentric - Egocentric predicament - Egodystonic - Egoistic suicide - Egomania - Egosyntonic - Eidetic image - Eidetic memory (total recall) - Ejaculatio retardata - Ejaculatory impotence - Ejaculatory incompetence - Elaboration - Elaboration likelihood model - Eleanor Rosch - Elective mutism - Electra complex - Electric shock treatments - Electrocardiogram - Electroconvulsive therapy - Electrodermal responding - Electroencephalogram - Electromyogram - Electroshock treatment - Electrostimulation - Elimination disorders - Eliminative materialism - Elizabeth Gould - Elizabeth Kübler-Ross - Elizabeth Loftus - Ellen Langer - Elliot Aronson - Elopement - Embodied psychology - Embodied psychology - EMDR Institute - Emergence - Emetophobia - EMG - Emil Kraepelin - Emotion - Emotions - and Feelings - Emotion and memory - Emotional age - Emotional contagion - Emotional control therapies - Emotional deprivation - Deprivation, emotional - Emotional dissonance - Emotional disturbance - Emotional dysregulation - Emotional expression - Emotional illness - Emotional intelligence - Emotional isolation - Emotional reasoning - Emotional release therapies - Empathic failure - Empathic distress - Empathogen-entactogen - Empathy - Empathy gap - Empirical method - Empiricism - Employee assistance program - Emptiness - Empty-chair technique - Encephalitis - Encephalitis lethargica - Encephalopathy - Enactivism - Encoding - Encopresis - Encopresis, functional - Encounter group - Encounter group therapy - Endel Tulving - Endemic - Endocrine disorders - Endocrine gland - Endocrine system - Endocrinology - Endogenous - Endogenous depression - Endogenous psychoses - Endomorphic - Endorphin - Endorphins - Energizing drugs - Energumen - Energy psychology - Enfant terrible - ENFJ - Engram - Enkephalin - Entactogenesis - Entitlement - ENTJ - Entomophobia - Enuresis - Enuresis, functional - Environmental psychology - Enzyme - Epidemiology - Epigenesis - Epigenetic robotics - Epilepsy - Epinephrine - Epiphany - Episodic memory - Epistemology - EQ - Equal intervals - Equity theory - Erectile disorder - Erectile dysfunction - Erectile impotence - Impotence, erectile - Ergasiophobia - Ergoloid mesylates (Hydergine) - Ergonomics - Eric Berne - Eric Lenneberg - Erich Fromm - Erich Neumann - Erik H. Erikson - Erlendur Haraldsson - Ernest Jones - Ernst Angel - Erogenous - Erogenous zone - Eros - Erotic - Erotomania - Erotomanic delusion - Erotophobia - Error - Error level - Mistake - Erving Goffman - Erythrophobia - Escalation - Escalation of commitment - Escape conditioning - ESFP - Essential hypertension - Estimate - Estimation - ESTJ - ESTP - Estrogen - Eta - Ethical persuasion - Ethics and evolutionary psychology - Ethnocentrism - Ethnology - Ethology - Etiological validity - Etiology - Eugen Bleuler - Eugenics - Euphoria (emotion) - European Network of Work and Organisational Psychology - Euthymia - Evaluation - Evaporating Cloud - Event-related potential - Evoked potential - Evolutionary developmental psychology - Evolutionary educational psychology - Evolutionary Principle - Evolutionary psychology - Ex post facto analysis - Excess dopamine activity theory - Excitement - Excitement phase - Exclusivism - Executive ego function - Executive function - Executive functioning - Executive system - Exertion - Exhibitionism - Existential psychotherapy - Existential theory - Exogenous - Exogenous depression - Exogenous psychoses - Exorcism - Experiential group - Experiential therapy - Experiment - Experimental effect - Experimental group - Experimental hypothesis - Experimental method - Experimental neurosis - Experimental psychology - Experimental Psychology Society - Experimenter bias - Expert power - Explanation - Explicit memory - Explosive disorder, intermittent - Explosive personality - Exposure and response - Expressed emotion - Expressed emotions - Expressive aphasia - Expressive language disorder - Expressive writing disorder - External locus of control - External validity - Extinction - Extradural hematoma - Extrapyramidal syndrome - Extrapyramidal system - Extrasensory perception - Extroversion - Eye tracking - Eysenck Personality Questionnaire - F F-scale - F65 - Face perception - Face validity - Facial expression - Facilitating environment - Factitious disorders - Factor analysis - Factorial ANOVA - Faculty psychology - Failure to thrive - Faith healing - Fallacies of definition - Fallacy - False awakening - Falsifiability - Familiar - Family interaction method - Family method - Family systems approach - Family systems therapy - Family therapy - Fantasy - Fantasy - Fast mapping - Fear-drive - Fear-response - Fear - Aviophobia (Aviophobia) - Aviophobia - Fear of performance - Feature integration theory - Fechner color - Feeblemindedness - Feedback - Feedback loop - Feeding disorder of infancy or early childhood - Female orgasmic disorder - Female sexual arousal disorder - Female sexual desire disorder - Femaleness - Femininity - Feral children - Feral man - Fetal alcohol syndrome - Fetish - Fetishism - Fetishism, transvestic - Field restriction - Field trial - Fight-or-flight response - Figure-ground - Firebugs - Fired - First-rank symptoms - Fis phenomenon - Fixation - Fixed-ratio schedule - Fixed interval schedule - Fixed ratio schedule - Flagellation - Flashback - Flashback - Flashbulb memory - Flat affect - Flexibilitas, cerea - Flight of ideas - FLO - Flooding - Flow - Flowerpot technique - Fluid intelligence - Focal psychotherapy - Folie à deux - Folk psychology - Follow-up examination - Follow-up study - Fooled by Randomness - Foolishness - Foot-in-the-door technique - Forced-choice item - Forcible rape - Forensic psychology - Forgiveness - Formal operational stage - Formal thought disorder - Formally organized group - Formication - Formicophilia - Foundations of Cyclopean Perception - Four discourses - Four stages of competence - Fovea - Fragile X syndrome - Fragmentation - FRAME:S - Frame of reference - Framing - Framing - Francine Shapiro - Francis Galton - Franz Alexander - Free-floating anxiety - Free-running sleep - Free association - Free association - Freebase - Freiherr von Richard Krafft-Ebing - Frequency distribution - Frequency effect - Frequency theory - Friedhart Klix - Friedrich Mauz - Frigidity - Fritz Heider - Fritz Perls - Frontal lobe - Frontloading - Frotteurism - Frozen watchfulness - Frustration-Aggression hypothesis - Frustration - Fugue - Fulfillment - Functional - Functional autonomy - Functional disorder - Functional encopresis - Functional enuresis - Enuresis, functional - Functional psychosis - Functional social support - Functionalism - Fundamental attribution error - Fundamental Interpersonal Relations Orientation - Fursonas - G g - G. Stanley Hall - GABA - Gabriel Tarde - GAD - Galvanic skin response - Galvanometer - Gambling, pathological - Game theory - Ganser syndrome - Garden variety mental deficiency - Gatekeeper - Gateway drugs - Gay - Gay liberation - Gaze - Gaze heuristic - Gender identity - Gender identity disorder - Gender narcissism - Gender role - Gender studies - Gene - General adaptation syndrome - General medical condition - General paralysis - Generalization - Generalized anxiety disorder - Genes - Genetic counseling - Genetic endowment - Genetic marker - Genetic viewpoint - Genetics - Genie - Genital phase - Genital stage - Genius - Genophobia - Genotropism - Genotype - Genuineness - Geon - Geophagy - George A. Miller - George Herbert Mead - George Kelly - George Romanes - George Savage - Geriatrics - Germ theory - Germaphobia - Gerontology - Geschwind-Galaburda Hypothesis - Gestalt - Gestalt effect - Gestalt psychology - Gestalt Theoretical Psychotherapy - Gestalt therapy - Gestation period - Gilles de la Tourette syndrome - Gina Cerminara - Glans - Glial cells - Global aphasia - Global assumptions - Globus hystericus - Glossolalia - Glossophobia - Glove anesthesia - Gnosology - God helmet - Gonads - Gordon Allport - Gordon Claridge - Grand mal epilepsy - Grandiose delusion - Grandiose self - Grandiosity - Graphic organizers - Gratification - Gratitude - Grave disability - Graves' disease - Gray matter - Graz School - Greed and fear - Gregariousness - Grief - Grimace - Grounding - Group-serving bias - Group attribution error - Group Dynamics - Group dynamics - Group formation - Group home - Group polarization - Group practice - Group psychological abuse - Group psychotherapy - Group structure - Group synergy - Group test - Group therapy - Group think - Grouped frequency distribution - Group (sociology)Groups - Groupthink - Guided mastery techniques - Guilt - Guilty but mentally ill - Gustation - Gustav Kafka - Gustav Le Bon - Gymnophobia - Gyrus - H Habit (psychology) - Habit disorder - Habituation - Hadley Cantril - Hair pulling - Hakomi - Hal Stone - Halfway house - Hallucination - Hallucinogen - Hallucinogen use disorders - Hallucinosis - Halo effect - Hamilton Depression Rating Scale - Hans-Jürgen Walter - Hans Eysenck - Hans Selye - Harold Alexander Abramson - Harold Kelley - Harpaxophilia - Harry F. Harlow - Harry Stack Sullivan - Hashish - Havelock Ellis - Hawthorne effect - Headshrinker - Healing temple - Health and Human Services - Health care proxy - Health maintenance organization - Health psychology - Hebephrenic schizophrenia - Hedonism - Heffter Research Institute - Heinz Heckhausen - Heinz Kohut - Heinz Werner - Heliophobia - Helmuth Ehrhardt - Helplessness - Hemophilia - Hemophobia - Henry Tajfel - Herb Goldberg - Herbert Simon - Heredity - Hermann Ebbinghaus - Hermann Rorschach - Hermaphrodite - Hero Complex - Heroin - Heroin antagonists - Heroin substitutes - Herpetophobia - Heterogenicity - Heterosexual - Heterosexuality - Heterozygous - Heuristics - Heuristic#Psychology - HEW - Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - Hidden observer - Hierarchy of needs - High-risk behavior - High-risk method - High IQ society - Highway hypnosis - Hindbrain - Hippocampus - Historical thinking - History - History of psychology - Histrionic - Histrionic personality - HIV dementia - HIV meningitis - Holding environment - Holism - Holistic approach - Holland Codes - Homeodynamic principle - Homeostasis - Homophobia - Homosexual panic - Homosexuality - Homosexuality, ego-dystonic - Homovanillic acid - Homozygous - Hormone - Host - Hostile media effect - Hostility - Hotline - How the Mind Works - Howard Becker - Howard Gardner - Hue - Hugo Munsterberg - Human behavior - Human brain - Human computer interaction - Human engineer - Human givens - Human nature - Human self-reflection - Self-reflection - Humanism - Humanistic psychology - Humanistic theory - Humanistic therapy - Humiliation - Hunger pangs - Huntington's chorea - Huntington's disease - Huperzine A - Hussein Olad - Hwa-Byung - Hyalophagia - Hyde event - Hydrophobia - Hydrotherapy - Hyperactivity - Hyperactivity disorder - Hyperacusis - Hypergraphia - Hypergyny - Hyperkinesis - Hyperkinetic disorder - Hypermasculinity - Hyperprosexia - Hyperreflexia - Hypersomnia - Hypertension - Hypertensive crisis - Hyperthymesia - Hyperventilation - Hypesthesia - Hypnagogic - Hypnopompic - Hypnosis - Hypnotherapy - Hypnotic - Hypnotic use disorder - Hypnotist - Hypoactive sexual desire disorder - Hypochondriacal reaction - Hypochondriasis - Hypoglycemia - Hypomania - Hypomanic episode - Hypophysis - Hypothalamus - Hypothesis - Hypoventilation, central aveolar - Hysterical neurosis - Hysterical personality - Hysterics - I Iatrogenic illness - IB Psychology SL - ICD-10 - ICD-9 - Id - Idea - Ideal self - Idealization - Idealized parental imago - Idealizing transference - Ideas bank - Ideas of reference - Ideation - Identification - Identity crisis - Identity disorder, dissociative - Identity disorder, gender - Ideographic approach - Ideomotor effect - Idiographic context - Idiopathic - Idiot savant - Idiothetic - Idée fixe - Illusion - Illusion - Image schema - Image streaming - Imagery - Imagination - Imago - Imipramine - Imitation - Imitation - Immediate memory - Immunocompetence - Implementation intention - Implicit repetition - Implosion - Impotence - Impotence, ejaculatory - Impotence, erectile - Impregnation fetish - Imprinting - Imprinting - Impulse - Impulse control disorders - In absentia - In vivo - Inappropriate affect - Inappropriate affect - Incentive - Incentive salience - Incest - Incest taboo - Incidence - Incoherence - Incompetency - Incompetent to stand trial - Incorporation - Incremental reading - Independent samples - Independent variable - Index case - Indirect realism - Individual analytical psychodrama - Individual differences psychology - Individual psychology - Individual tests - Individual variables - Individuation - Indoleamines - Indoles - Induced factitious symptoms - Induced psychotic disorder - Inductive reasoning - Industrial psychology - Infancy, childhood, and adolescence disorders - Infantile autism - Infantilism - Infantophilia - Infectious disease - Inference - Inferential statistics - Inferiority complex - Infibulation - Informally organized group - Information - Informed consent - Infradian rhythms - Inhalant - Inhalant use disorders - Inhalants - Inheritance of intelligence - Inhibited male orgasm - Inhibited orgasm - Inhibition - Innate - Innate ideas - Inner child - Innocence - Inositol - Inputs, internal activities, and outputs - Inquiry - Insane - Insanity - Insanity defense - Insanity Defense Reform Act - Insecurity - Insight - Insight therapy - Insomnia - Instinct - Institute for Collaborative Engagement - Institute of Transpersonal Psychology - Institutionalization - Instrumental conditioning - Insulin coma treatment - Insulin therapy - Intake - Integral psychology - Integration - Integrative complexity - Intellectualization - Intelligence - Intelligence amplification - Intelligence quotient - Intelligence test - Intentionality - Interaction effects - Interdisciplinary approach - Interference theory - Intergender - Intergroup relations - Interictal behavior syndrome - Intermittent explosive disorder - Internal capsule - Internal consistency - Internal locus of control - Internal reliability - Internal validity - Internalized oppression - International Association of Analytical Psychologists - International Classification of Diseases - International Society for Comparative Psychology - International Transpersonal Association - Internship - Interpersonal and social rhythm therapy - Interpersonal psychoanalysis - Interpersonal psychotherapy - Interpersonal skills - Interpretation - interpretation (logic) - Interquartile range - Inter-rater reliability - Interstimulus interval - Intertwingularity - Interval estimation - Interval scale - Intervention - Interview - Intimacy - Intimate relationship - Intoxication - Intragroup relations - Intrapsychic - Intrapsychic conflict - Intravenous - Intrinsic motivation - Introjection - Intromission - Introspection - Introversion - Intuition - Investing Psychology - Involutional melancholia - Involutional psychosis - IQ - Irene Pepperberg - Irrational anger - Irresistible impulse - Irresistible impulse rule - Irvin Yalom - Irving Janis - ISFJ - ISFP - Isolation - Isotype - ISTJ - ISTP - ITP - Ivan Pavlov - J J. F. Lehmann - J. J. Gibson - J. P. Guilford - Jacksonian epilepsy - Jacob L. Moreno - Jacques Hassoun - Jacques Lacan - Jacques Mehler - James Cattell - James McClelland - James "Jim" Olds - James W. Fowler - James W. Prescott - Jay Haley - Jealousy delusion - Jean-Martin Charcot - Jean Berko Gleason - Jean Piaget - Jenkins activity survey - Jerome Bruner - Jerome H. Jaffe - Jüri Allik - Job satisfaction - Johari window - John B. Watson - John Bradshaw - John Darley - John Dewey - John F. Murray - John Gabrieli - John Henryism - John Rowan(Psychologist) - John Shotter - John Tooby - John William Atkinson - Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations - Jonathan Potter - Joseph E. LeDoux - José Szapocznik - Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology - Journal of Health Psychology - Journal of Psychohistory - Joyce Brothers - Judgement - Judy Kegl Julian Jaynes - Julian Rotter - Julius Kuhl - Jungian psychology - Just noticeable difference - K Kazimierz Dabrowski - K-line - Karen Horney - Karl Lashley - Karl Menninger - Kay Redfield Jamison - Ken Wilber - Kenneth Gergen - Kent Norman - Kharkov School of Psychology - Kinesics - Kinesthesis - Klein-Levin syndrome - Kleptomania - Klinefelter's syndrome - Klismaphilia - Klüver-Bucy syndrome - Kübler-Ross model - Knowledge - Knowledge management - Knowledge of results - Kohlberg's stages of moral development Konrad Lorenz - Koro - Korsakoff's psychosis - Korsakoff's syndrome - Kosmikophobia - Kurt Koffka - Kurt Lewin - Kurtosis - L L-dopa - L. L. Thurstone - La belle indifference - Labeling theory - Labile - Lability - Lability of affect - Laboratory for Automation Psychology - Laceration - Lacrimation - Lactic acid - Lacunar amnesia - Landolt ring - Language - Language acquisition device - poverty of stimulus - Language disorder - Language module - Lapsus - Lapsus linguae - Large Group Awareness Training - Large-group communication - Latah - Late luteal phase dysphoric disorder - Latency - Latency period - Latency stage - Latent content - Latent learning - Lateral thinking - Latitude of acceptance - Latitude of rejection - Laura Carstensen - Lauren Alloy - Law of effect - Lawrence Kohlberg - Lawrence W. Barsalou - Leaderless group - Leadership - Learned helplessness - Learned helplessness deficits - Learned helplessness theory - Learning - Learning curve - Learning disabilities - Learning disability - Learning disorders - Learning organization - Learning paradigm - Learning theory - Least restrictive paradigm - Lecithin - Leda Cosmides - Lee Cronbach - Lee Ross - Legal psychology - Legitimate power - Lemon Balm (Melissa Officinalis) - Leon Festinger - Leon Pierce Clark - Leonard Jason - Lesbian - Lesion - Leslie Zebrowitz - Leta Hollingworth - Lethality scale - Lethologica - Lev Vygotsky - Level of aspiration - Levels-of-processing effect - Lewis Terman - Liaison nursing - Liberation psychology - Libido - Library of Congress Classification:Class B - Philosophy - Liev S. Vygotski - Life-span developmental psychology - Life Change Unit score - Life line - Life stress - Lifespring - Lifetime prevalence - Lifetime prevalence rates - Light therapy - Ligyrophobia - Limbic system - Linda Papadopoulos - Linguistics - Linkage analysis - Linking pin model - Lipoic acid - Lisa Feldman Barrett - List of cognitive biases - List of credentials in psychology - List of geniuses - List of psychologists - List of psychology disciplines - List of psychology journals - List of psychology organizations - List of publications in psychology - List of scientific journals in psychology - Lithium - Lithium carbonate - Living will - Lloyd deMause - Lüscher color test - Lobotomy - Locus coeruleus - Locus of control - Logorrhea - Logotherapy - Logovisual technology - Loner - Long-term memory - Long-term potentiation - Long term memory - Longitudinal studies - Longitudinal study - Looking glass self - Loose associations - Loosening of associations - Loss aversion Loss of control - Loudness - Lovaas technique - Love styles - Lovemap - Low frustration tolerance - Lower confidence limit - LSD - Lubrication-swelling response - Lucid dream - Lucio Bini - Lumbar puncture - Luria-Nebraska test - M'Naghten Rule - M MacDonald triad - Machiavellianism - Madonna-whore complex - Magical thinking - Magnetic resonance imaging - Magnetoencephalography - Main effect - Mainstreaming - Maintenance dose - Maintenance drug therapy - Major affective disorders - Major depression - Major depressive disorder - Major epilepsy - Maladaptive - Maladjustment - Male erectile disorder - Male orgasmic disorder - Maleness - Malignant Narcissism - Malingering - Malingering - Malleus - Mammillary body - Man and His Symbols - Managed care - Manas K. Mandal - Mania - Maniac - Manic-depressive illness - Manic episode - Manifest content - Manipulation - MAOI - Marathon group - Marcia K. Johnson - Margaret Floy Washburn - Margaret Mahler - Margaret Singer - marijuana - Marilynn Brewer - Marital therapy - Mark Diamond - Marketing - Marriage guidance - Martin Hoffman - Martin Seligman - Martyr complex - Marvin Minsky - Mary Calkins - Mary Cover Jones - Masculine - Masculine protest - Masculine psychology - Masking - Masochism - Masochism, sexual - Mass behavior - Mass hysteria - Massed practice - Masturbation - Matching - Maternal deprivation - Mathematical psychology - Mathematics disorder - Maturation - Maturation and environmentalism - Maturational crisis - Max Wertheimer - McLean Hospital - MDMA - Mean - Mean World Syndrome - Meaning - Meaning - Meaning - Measure of central tendency - Measurement, scales of - Median - Mediational theory of learning - Mediator - Medicaid - Medical model - Medical psychology - Medical record - Medical review - Medicare - Medication-induced movement disorders - Medulla - Medulla oblongata - Megalomania - Melancholia - Melanie Klein - Memory-prediction framework - Memory - Memory and aging - Memory augmentation - Memory consolidation - Memory effect - Memory inhibition - Memory prosthesis - Memory suppression - Menarche - Meninges - Mensa - Mental age - Mental age scale - Mental block - Mental calculation - Mental deficiency - Mental disease - Mental disease criterion - Mental disorder - Mental function - Mental health - Mental health consumer - Mental health disorders - Mental illness - Mental management - Mental model - Mental model - Mental obsession - Mental retardation - Mental status - Mental status examination - Mentalism - Mentally ill - Mentoring - Meprobamate - Mescaline - Mesmerism - Mesmerize - Mesokurtic - Mesolimbic dopamine system - Mesomorphic - Messianic complex - Meta-analysis - Meta analysis - Metabolism - Metabolite - Metacognition (thinking about thinking) - Metaknowledge (knowledge about knowledge) - Metaplan - Metapsychology - Method of approximations - Method of loci - Method variables - MHPG - Michael Argyle - Michael Langone - Michael Liebowitz - Michael White - Microexpression - Microphilia - Mid-life crisis - Midbrain - Middle age - Migraine headaches - Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi - Mild mental retardation - Milgram experiment - Milieu therapy - Milton H. Erickson - Milton model - Miltown - Mind's eye - Mind-body problem - Mind - Mind control - Mind Dynamics - Mind map - Mindfulness (psychology) - Mindset - Minimal brain damage - Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory - Miriam Stewart - Mirror stage - Mixed anxiety-depressive disorder - Mixed design - MMPI-2 - Mnemonics - Mnemonic link system - Mnemonist - Mob psychology - Mode - Model - Conceptual model - Modelling - Moderate mental retardation - Modified leucotomy - Monism - Monoamine - Monoamine oxidase inhibitors - Monoamine theories - Monoamines - Monomania - Monozygotic twins - Mood - Mood disorders - Mood swing - Moral anxiety - Moral psychology - Moral reasoning - Moral treatment - Morbidity risk - Morita Shoma - Moron - Morphine - Mortido - Motion illusion - Motivation - Mozart Effect Motive - Motor epilepsy - Motor pathways - Motor skills disorder - Mourning work - Movement context in handwriting - Multiaxial classification - Multidisciplinary Association for Psychedelic Studies - Multifactorial - Multilevel model - Multilevel models Multimethod approach - Multimodal integration - Multimodal Therapy - Multimodal therapy - Multiple-baseline design - Multiple-complex Developmental Disorder - Multiple correlation - Multiple personality disorder - Multitasking - Multnomah Community Ability Scale - Murray Bowen - Mutism - Muzafer Sherif - Myers-Briggs Type Indicator - Mynuddin Chisti Myotonia - Mysophilia - Mysophobia - Mythomania - Myxedema - N N-Affil - N-Pow - N - Naloxone - Naltrexone - Nancy Chodorow - Napoleon complex - Narcissism - Narcissistic personality - Narcosis therapy - Narcosynthesis - Narcotics - Narrative therapy - Narziss Ach - NASAP - Natural environmental type phobia - Naturalistic observation - NCE score - Neal E. Miller - Necrophobia - Need - Need for treatment - Negative correlation - Negative equality nostalgia - Negative reinforcement - Negative skew - Negative symptoms - Negative triad - Negativism - Neo-Freudian - Neo-Freudian theory - Neologism - Neonate - Neophobia - Nerve impulse - Nervous system - Neural sub-centers - Neurite - Neuro-linguistic programming - Neurocognition - Neurodermatitis - Neurofeedback - Neurofibrillary tangles - Neuroleptics - Neurologist - Neuron - Neuroplasticity - Neuropsychological test - Neuropsychologist - Neuropsychology - Neuroscience - Neuroses - Neurosis - Neurosyphilis - Neurotic anxiety - Neurotic paradox - Neuroticism Extraversion Openness Personality Inventory - Neurotransmitter - Neutral stimulus - Neutrois - Niacin - Nicaraguan Sign Language - Nicotine - Niemann-Pick disease - Night owl - Nightlight - Nightmare - Nightmare disorder - Nitrous oxide - Noam Chomsky - Noema - Noesis - Noetic Psychology - Nominal aphasia - Nominal scale - Nomothetic approach - Nomothetic context - Nonadaptive reaction - Nondeclarative memory - Nonparametric test - Nonsense syllables - Nonverbal communication Nonviolent self defense - Noogenesis - Norepinephrine - Norepinephrine - Norm - Normal curve - Normal distribution - Norman Triplett - Norms - Nosology - NT - Nuclear magnetic response imaging - Nucleus - Null hypothesis - Number form - Numeracy - Nurturant parent model - Nurture - Nyctophobia - Nymphophilia - O O. Hobart Mowrer - Object choice - Object constancy - Object permanence - Object relations school - Goals and goal setting - Goal setting - Objective anxiety - Objective techniques - Objective test - Observation - Observation schedule - Observational learning - Observer drift - Observer effect - Obsession - Obsessive-compulsive disorder - Obsessive-compulsive personality - Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder - Obsessive Relational Intrusion - Occipital lobe - Occupational health psychology - Occupational psychology - Occupational psychosis - Occupational therapy - Octave illusion - Odd-eccentric personality disorders - Odd-Even reliability - Oedipus complex - Olfaction - Olfactory receptors - Oliver James - Oliver L. Zangwill - One-upmanship - One-Way aNOVA - One half of the interquartile range - Open-system thinking - Open relationship - Operant behavior - Operant conditioning - Operationalization - Operationism - Operations research - Opiates - Opioids - Opium - Opponent-process theory - Oppositional defiant disorder - Optical dot gain - Optimal distinctiveness theory - Optimal level of arousal - Option awareness - Oral aggressive personality - Oral receptive personality - Oral stage - Order effects - Ordered array - Ordinal scale - Organ of Corti - Organic psychosis - Organismic variable - Organizational citizenship behavior - Organizational communication - Organizational psychology - Orgasm - Orgasmic reorientation - Orgone - Orientation - Ornithophobia - Osmophobia - Otto F. Kernberg - Otto Rank - Outcome studies - Outdated percept - Oval window - Overcontrol - Overcontrolled - Overexcitability - Overjustification effect - Overlearning - Oxford University Department of Psychology - Oxiracetam - P Padded cell - Pain and pleasure - Pain disorder - Pair by association - Pairwise comparison - Palilalia - Panic attack - Panic disorder - Panic disorders - Papert's principle - Paradoxical intention - Parallel form reliability - Parallel play - Paramatman - Parameter - Paranoia - Paranoid-schizoid position - Paranoid disorder - Paranoid personality - Paranoid personality disorder - Paranoid schizophrenia - Paraphilia - Paraphrenia - Paraprofessional - Parapsychology - Paraskavedekatriaphobia - Parasuicide - Parasympathetic nervous system - Parent coach - Parenting - Paresthesia - Parietal lobe - Parkinson's disease - Parosmia - Part learning - Parthenophobia - Partial reinforcement schedule - Partialism - Passion - Passive intellect - Passive learning - Password psychology - Pastoral counseling - Pathogenic theory of schizophrenia - Pathognomy - Pathological gambling - Pathological liar - Pathological lying - Pathology - Patience - Pattern matching - Pattern recognition - Paul Ekman - Paul Phelps - Paul Slovic - Paul Watzlawick - PDD not otherwise specified - Peak experience - Pearson product-Moment correlation - Pedagogy - Pedigree - Pedology - Pedophile - Pedophilia - Penile pleysthmograph - Penis - Penis envy - Percentile rank - Percept - Percept - Perception - Perceptual constancy - Perceptual defense - Perceptual positions - Perceptual psychology - Perceptual selectivity - Perfect correlation - Perfectionism - Performance anxiety - Performance psychology - Performance test - Persecution complex - Persecutory delusion - Perseveration - Person centered planning - Person centered therapy - Persona - Personal commitment - Personal construct psychology - Personal construct theory - Personal equation - Personality alteration - Personality Assessment Inventory - Personality disorder - Personality inventory - Personality psychology - Personality tests - Personality trait - Personality type - Perspective - Persuasion - Pervasive developmental disorders - PET scan - Peter Cathcart Wason - Peter Gollwitzer - Petit mal epilepsy - Peyote - Phagophobia - Phallic personality - Phallic stage - Phantom mobile device vibration - Phencyclidine - Phenibut - Phenomenology - Phenothiazines - Phenotype - Phenylalanine - Phenylcyclidine - Phenylketonuria - Phi correlation - Phi phenomenon - Philanthropist - Philip Johnson-Laird - Philip Zimbardo - Philippine psychology - Philomath - Philosophy of mind - Philosophy of psychology - Phineas Gage - Phobia - Phobic reaction - Phoebe C. Ellsworth - Phonological disorder - Phonology - Photopic vision - Phrenology - Physiological psychology - Physiology - Pick's disease - Picture thinking - Pierre Janet - Pillow talk - Pilomotor response - Pinto's law - Piquerism - Piracetam (Nootropil) - Pitch - Place learning - Place theory - Placebo - Placebo control group - Placebo effect - Planning - Plasticity - Plateau - Plateau phase - Platykurtic - Play therapy - Pleasure principle - Pleysthmograph - Point biserial correlation - Point estimation - Point prevalence - Poker psychology - Polarization - Political psychology - Polygenic - Polygraph - Polymath - Polysubstance abuse - Pons - Popular psychology - Population - Population mean - Population standard deviation - Brain and mind - Mind and brain - Positive and negative - Positive Disintegration - Positive correlation - Positive Mental Attitude - Positive psychology - Positive psychotherapy - Positive reinforcement - Positive self-talk - Positive skew - Positive spikes - Positive symptoms - Post-cognitivist psychology - Post-purchase rationalization - Post-traumatic stress disorder - Postcognitivism - Postvention - Potential development level - Poverty of content - Poverty of speech - Power - Power Law of Practice - Power process - Practical equine psychology - Prairie madness - Praise - Pramiracetam - Pre- and perinatal psychology - Preconscious - Prediction - Predictive validity - Predisposition - Prefrontal cortex - Prefrontal lobotomy - Prejudice - Premature ejaculation - Premenstrual dysphoric disorder - Premise - Premorbid - Premorbid adjustment - Preoperational stage - Prepared classical conditioning - Prescientific period - Prescriptions regarding gender roles - Presenile dementia - Pretest-Posttest method - Prevalence - Prevention - Primacy effect - Primal therapy - Primary colors - Primary empathy - Primary laws of association - Primary narcissism - Primary process - Primary reinforcer - Primary self - Primitivization - Principles of Psychology - Privileged communication - Proactive behavior - Proactive inhibition - Proactivity Proactive interference - Probability of error - Probability sample - Probands - Problem-based learning - Problem finding - Problem shaping - Problem solving - Process-reactive dimension of schizophrenia - Process Oriented Psychology - Process studies - Procrastination - Prodromal symptoms - Profound mental retardation - Professional practice of behavior analysis - Progestins - Prognosis - Program evaluation - Programmed learning - Projection - Projective hypothesis - Projective identification - Projective techniques - Projective test - Pronoia - Pronoun reversal - Properception - Propinquity - Proposition - Propositional attitude - Prosopagnosia - Prospect theory - Prospection - Prospective longitudinal study - Protoself - Proxemics - Proximodistal axis - Prudence - Pseudocertainty effect - Pseudocommunity - Pseudologia - Psikhushka - Psilocybin - Somatoform Pain Disorder - Psyche - Psychedelic - Psychic driving - Psychoacoustics - Psychoactive - Psychoactive drug - Psychoanalysis - Psychoanalyst - Psychoanalytic feminism - Psychoanalytic paradigm - Psychoanalytic theory - Psychoanalytical film theory - Psychobiography - Psychodrama - Psychodynamic theory - Psychodynamic therapy - Psychodynamics - Psychogenesis - Psychogenic amnesia - Psychogenic polydipsia - Psychogram - Psychohistory - Psycholinguist - Psycholinguistics - Psychological abuse - Psychological adaptation - Psychological autopsy - Psychological deficit - Psychological dependency - Psychological factor influencing a medical condition - Psychological horror - Psychological identity - Psychological pain - Psychological repression - Repression - research methods - Research methods - Psychological resilience - Psychological Review - Psychological statistics - Psychological testing - Psychological tests - Psychological types - Psychology - Psychology of learning - Psychology of Monogamy - Psychology of previous investment - Psychology of programming - Psychology of religion - Psychology of reasoning - Psychology of Selves - Psychology Today - Psychology, Philosophy and Physiology - Psychology/rewrite - Psychometrics - Psychomotor agitation - Psychomotor epilepsy - Psychomotor retardation - Psychonomics - Psychoorganic syndrome - Psychopathologists - Psychopathology - Psychopharmacology - Psychophysics - Psychophysiological disorders - Psychophysiology - Psychosexual stages - Psychosexual trauma - Psychosis - Psychosocial approach - Psychosomatic disorders - Psychosomatic hypertension - Psychotherapeutic Postural Integration - Psychotherapy - Psychotic depression - Psychotic symptoms - Psychotropic medication - PsycINFO - Puer Aeternus - Punishment - Purkinje phenomenon - Pychological autopsy - Pyritinol (Enerbol) - Q Qualia - Quality assurance - Quantitative psychological research - Quantitative psychology - Quantum Psychology - Quasi-Experimental research - Question - R Radial arm maze - Radical behaviorism - Radical Psychology Network - Radicalization - Radiophobia - Rage - Random assignment - Random sample - Range - Rank-Ordered array - Rapid-smoking treatment - Rapid cycling bipolar disorder - Rapport - Rapport - Rapport congruency - Rashomon effect - Rat Race - Ratio scale - Rational-emotive therapy - Rational choice theory - Rational emotive therapy - Rationality - Rationalization - Raw data - Raymond Cattell - Raymond Moody - Raynaud's disease - Re-evaluation Counseling - Reachback - Reactance - Reaction formation - Reaction time test - Reactive attachment disorder - Reactivity - Reactivity of behavior - Reading - Reading disorder - Reality distortion field - Reality principle - Reason - Reasoning - Recency effect - Reception strategies - Receptive aphasia - Receptor antagonist - Recessive gene - Reciprocal liking - Reciprocity - Recklessness - Recluse - Recognition (Recall) - Recollection - Reconstruction - Recovery time - Recovery, Inc. - Recuperation - Recurring dream - Redecision work - Reference group - Reference scales - Referent power - Reflection - Reformulated learned helplessness theory - Refractory period - Reframing - Regression - Regression analysis - Rehabilitation - Rehabilitation counseling - Rehearsal - Reinforcement - Reinforcer - Rejection - Relapse prevention programs - Relational frame theory - Relational Stage Model - Relationship therapy - Relationships - Relative refractory period - Release therapy - Reliability - Reliability coefficient - Religious instinct - Reminiscence - Remorse - Renfield's syndrome - René Arped Spitz - Repetition compulsion - Replication - Representations - Representative sample - Representativeness heuristic - Repressed memory disorder - Repression - Repressive coping style - Rescorla-Wagner model - Resentment - Residual schizophrenia - Residual symptoms - Resistance (psychology) - Resistance to extinction - Resisting Tx change - Respondent behavior - Respondent conditioning - Conditioning, respondent - Response acquiescence - Response cost - Response deviation - Response hierarchy - Response prevention - Response set - Resting potential - Reticular activating system - Reticular formation - Retina - Retinal disparity - Retrieval - Retroactive inhibition - Retroactive interference - Retrograde amnesia - Retrogression - Retrospective memory - Retrospective reports - Reuptake - Reversal design - Reverse learning - Reverse psychology - Reversibility - Reward power - Rh factor - Rhetoric - Rhodiola Rosea - Ribonucleic acid - Richard Bandler - Richard E. Petty - Richard Herrnstein - Richard Isay - Richard Nisbett - Right - Right to refuse treatment - Right to treatment - Righteous indignation - Risk analysis - Risk factor - Risky shift - Ritualization - Robert A. Johnson - Robert Cialdini - Robert Grosseteste - Robert S. Woodworth - Robert Sternberg - Robert Yerkes - Robert J. Zajonc - Roberto Assagioli - Rods - Roger Brown - Role-playing - Role reversal - Role theory - Rollo May - Rom Harré - Ronald Fairbairn - Ronald L. Cohen - Ronald Melzack - Root cause analysis - Rorschach inkblot test - Rosenthal effect - Rotter Incomplete Sentence Blank - Round window - Rousseau Institute - Routine actualization - Roy Schafer - Russell Fazio - S Sadomasochism - Safety in numbers - Safety signal hypothesis - Salvia Goddess - Sam Maniar - Sample - Sample mean - Sample standard deviation - Sampling error - Samuel Renshaw - Sander illusion - Sapience - Sapir-Whorf hypothesis - Sara Shettleworth - Satanic ritual abuse - Saturation - Sauce bearnaise syndrome - Savant - Savings method - Scale - Scales of measurement - Scatter plot - Schedules of reinforcement - Schema - Schemata theory - Schirmer Abduction - Schizoaffective disorder - Schizoid personality - Schizophrenia - Schizophrenics Anonymous - Schizophreniform disorder - Schizophrenogenic mother - Schizotypal personality disorder - Scholastic Aptitude Test - School phobia - School refusal - Science - Science and Consciousness Review - Scientific method - Scientific period - Sclera - Scotopic vision - Seasonal affective disorder - Secondary gain - Secondary notation - Secondary process - Secondary reinforcement - Secondary reinforcer - Secondary sexual characteristics - Security blanket - Sedative - Selection bias - Selection strategies - Selective abstraction - Selective distortion - Selective mortality - Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors - Selegiline (Deprenyl) - Self-actualization - Self-awareness - Self-concept - Self-consciousness - Self-consciousness - Self-criticism - Self-deception - Self-determination Theory - Self-disclosure - Self-efficacy - Self-esteem - Self-help - Self-injury - Self-instructional training - Self-knowledge - Self-loathing - Self-monitoring - Self-parenting - Self-perception theory - Self-pity - Self-punishment - Self-realization - Self-regulated learning - Self (Jung) - Self (psychology) - Self actualization - Self control - Self efficacy - Self motivation - Self propaganda - Self psychology - Self serving bias - Selfishness - Semantic dementia - Semantic differential - Semantic dyslexia - Semantic memory - Semantic network - Semantics - Semi-Interquartile range - Semicircular canals - Semiosis - Semiotics - Senile dementia - Senile plaques - Sensate focus therapy - Sensation - Sensation and perception psychology - Sense of time - Senses - Sensitivity - Sensitivity training group - Sensorimotor stage - Sensorimotor tests - Sensory-awareness procedures - Sensory adaptation - Sensory gating - Sensory memory - Sensory neuroscience - Sensory pathways - Sensory preconditioning - Sensory receptor - Sensory threshold - Sentience - Separation anxiety disorder - Serge Moscovici - Serial position effect - Serial sevens - Serotonin - Sesquipedelaphobia - Set point - Severe mental retardation - Sex-reassignment surgery - Sexual arousal disorders - Sexual arousal - Sexual aversion disorder - Sexual desire - Sexual desire disorder - Sexual deviation - Sexual disorders - Sexual dysfunctions - Sexual masochism - Sexual orientation - Sexual orientation disturbance - Sexual response cycle - Sexual sadism - Sexual script - Sexual value system - Sexuality - Sexuoerotic tragedy - Shadow - Shaping - Shellshock - Shock value - Short term memory - Shyness - Siberian ginseng (Eleutherococcus senticosus) - Sibling - Siderophobia - Sidra Stone - Siege mentality - Sigmund Freud - Sigmund Freud Archives - Sign-significant theories - Significantly different - Similarity - Simon effect - Simplicity theory - Simulated consciousness - Simulated pregnancy - Simulation heuristic - Single-subject experimental design - Single case study - Sitophobia - Situational attribute - Situational awareness - Situational determinants - Situational orgasmic dysfunction - Situational tests - Situational type phobias - Six Thinking Hats - Size-weight illusion - Skeletal muscle - Skew - Skewed distribution - Skinner box - Sleep-learning - Slow brain wave - Sluggishly progressing schizophrenia - Smart mob - SNS - Sociability - Social-skills training - Social-withdrawal disorder - Social anxiety - Sociophobia - Social cognition - Social desirability - Social disruption - Social distance - Social distance scale - Social facilitation - Social group - Social influence - Social inhibition - Social interaction - Social learning theory - Social loafing - Social motive - Social neuroscience - Social norm - Social phobia - Social problem-solving - Social proof - Social psychology (psychology) - Social psychology (sociology) - Social rejection - Social rhythm therapy - Social role - Social selection therapy - Social skills - Social statistics - Social support - Socialization - Society of Mind theory - Socioeconomic status - Sociogenic hypothesis - Sociometry - Socionics - Sociosexual orientation - Sodomy - Soldier's heart - Solitary confinement - Solomon Asch - Soma - Somatic-weakness - Somatic nervous system - Somatization disorder - Somatoform disorder - Somatogenesis - Somatotherapy - Sophrology - SORC - Soul - Soundness - South African College of Applied Psychology - Spatial memory Spatial-temporal reasoning - Speaker recognition - Spearman's rho - Specific-reaction theory - Specific hungers - Specific phobia - Specious present - Spectator role - Speech act - Speech perception - Speed reading - Spine-tingling - Spiral dynamics - Split-Half reliability - Split half reliability - splitting - Spoiled identity - Spontaneous recovery - Sport psychology - Sport psychology - St John's Wort - Stability-lability - Stage - Stage theory - Stages of faith development - Stan Gooch - Standard deviation - Standard error - Standard error of measurement - Standard error of the mean - Standard score - Standardization - Standardized test - Stanford-Binet - Stanine - Stanislav Grof - Stanley Milgram - Stanley Schachter - Stanley Smith Stevens - State-dependent learning - State-dependent memory - State - State dependent memory - Statistic - Statistics (this is not the plural of "statistic") - Statistical deviance—see deviance (statistics) - Statistical significance - Status - Stem and leaf display - Stephen A. Mitchell - Stephen Rollnick - Steppingstone theory - Stereotypes - Steve Biddulph - Steven Pinker - Stigmatic/eligibilic paraphilia - Stimming - Stimulant - Stimulus-response theories - Stimulus - Stimulus discrimination - Stimulus generalization - Stir crazy - Storage (memory) - Strategic planning - Strategic processing - Strategy - Stream of consciousness - Stress-management interventions - Stress - Stress management - Stressor - Stroke - Structural communication - Structural equation modeling - Structural social support - Structuralism - Structure-agency debate - Structure building - Structured interview - Structured stimulus - Structures - Study Skills - Subdural hematoma - Subintentioned death - Subject matching - Subjective discomfort - Subjective reality - Sublimation - Subliminal advertising - Subliminal perception - Submissive - Substance-related disorder - Substance - Substance abuse - Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration - Substance dependence - Substance intoxication - Substance withdrawal - Subvocalization - Successive approximations - SUDS - Suffering - Suffocation false alarm theory - Suicidal ideation - Suicide - Suicide prevention centers - Suicide treatment - Suicide watch - Suicidology - Sulcus - Sultan - Sujit Kumar - Superego - Superiority complex - Superman complex - Superordinate goals - Supertraits - Suppression - Surprise - Statistical survey - Sutherlandia frutescens - Swept-plane display - Syllogism - Sylvia Plath effect - Sylvia Rimm - Symbolic loss - Symbolic violence - Sympathetic nervous system - Sympathy - Symptom - Symptom prescription - Synapse - Synaptic plasticity - Synesthesia - Syndrome - Synectics - Syntax - System of diagnosis - Systematic desensitization - Systematic rational restructuring - Systems psychology - Systems intelligence - Systems of psychology - Systems perspective - Systems theory - Systems thinking T T-groups - T-Score - T Test - T. Schjelderup-Ebbe - T.O.T.E. - Taboo - Tabula rasa - Tachycardia - Tachypsychia - Tactile - Taijin kyofusho - Talking cure - Taphophobia - Tarantism - Tardive dyskinesia - Target fixation - Task variables - Taste buds - TAT - Taylor Manifest Anxiety Scale - Tea - Technophobia - Telempathy - Telepathy - Temperament - Temporal lobe - Temporal theory - Tension myositis syndrome - Terdekaphobia - Ternus illusion - Test-retest reliability - Test battery - Test of Primary Mental Abilities - Testes - Testosterone - Tetrachoric correlation coefficient - Tetrahydrocannabinol - Texas State Board of Examiners of Psychologists - Thalamus - Thanatopian Psychology - The Blank Slate - The Fifth Discipline - Fifth discipline - The g Factor - The Imaginary - The Mean Reds - The Psychology Wiki - The Real - The Retreat - The Social Animal - The Symbolic - The Third Wave - The Wisdom of Crowds - Wisdom of crowds - Theanine - Thematic Apperception Test - Theophylline - Theoretical psychology - Theory - Theory of Cognitive development - Theory of Constraints - Theory of Deadly Initials - Theory of disuse - Theory of mind - Theory of multiple intelligences - Theory of Positive Disintegration - Therapeutic community - Think tank - Thinkabout - Thinking - Thinking maps - Thinking Processes - Third variable - Third variable problem - Thomas Gilovich - Thomas McGlashan - Thomas Ogden - Thomas S. Kirkbride - Thorazine - Thought-terminating cliché - Thought - Thought act - Thought broadcasting - Thought disorder - Thought experiment - Thought Field Therapy - Thought insertion - Thought stopping - Thought withdrawal - Thoughts Without a Thinker - Thousand-yard stare - Three Essays on the Theory of Sexuality - Threshold - Thyroid gland - Timbre - Time series design - Timeline of psychology - Timothy Leary - Togetherness situation - Toilet training - Token economy - Token economy - Tolerance - Tony Buzan - Tools of assessment - Touch illusion - Traffic psychology - Trait - Trait theories - Trance logic - Tranquilizer - Transactional analysis - Transduction - Transfer - Transfer of learning - Transfer of training - Transference - Transference - Transference neurosis - Transpersonal - Transpersonal experience - Transpersonal psychology - Transsexual - Transsexualism - Transvestic fetishism - Transvestism - Trauma - Traumatic disease - Tree of Knowledge System - Tremor - Triadic reciprocality - Trial and error method - Triarchic theory of intelligence - Tricyclic antidepressants - Tricyclic drugs - Triskaidekaphobia - Trisomy - Trollope ploy - True experiment - True score - True self - Trust - Trust metric - Trypanophobia - Tryptophan - Tumescence - Tumor - Tunnel of light - Twin study - Two-factor therapy - Two-Way ANOVA - Tympanic membrane - Type A behavior patterns - Type A personality - Type B personality - Type I error - Type II error - Type theories - Tyrosine - U Ulf-Dietrich Reips - Ulric Neisser - Ultradian - Ultrasound - Unconditional positive regard - Unconditioned response - Unconditioned stimulus - Unconscious - Unconscious motives - Undercontrolled behavior - Understanding - Undifferentiated schizophrenia - Unilateral ECT - Unipolar depression - United Kingdom Council for Psychotherapy - Universal law of generalization - Universalization - Unstructured stimulus - Unstructured view - Upper confidence level - Urie Bronfenbrenner - V Vaginal barrel - Vaginal orgasm - Vaginal pleythsmograph - Vaginismus - Valence - Validity - Valium - Value - Value - Value judgment - Value theory - Variability - Variable - Variable error - Variable interval schedule - Variable ratio schedule - Variance - Vascular dementia - Vasocongestion - Vasoconstriction - Vasopressin - Vegetotherapy - Ventricles - Verbal test - Vertical thinking - Vibrational psychology - Vicarious conditioning - Vicarious reinforcement - Victimology - Vienna Psychoanalytic Society - Vigilance - Viktor Frankl - Vilayanur S. Ramachandran - Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scale - Vinpocetine - Virginia Satir - Viscera - Vision-logic - Visual acuity - Visual hallucination - Visual learning - Visual perception (vision) - Visual thinking - Vitamin B12 - Vitamin B3 - Vitamin B5 - Vitamin B6 - Vitamin C - Vitamins - Vocational education - Volition - Volley theory - Voodoo death - Voyeurism - Vulnerability - Vulnerability schema - W WAIS-III - Wait list control group - Waking states - Walter Dill Scott - Waxy flexibility - Weapon focus - Web Experimental Psychology Lab - Weber's law - Wechsler adult intelligence scale - Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children - Wechsler Preschool and Primary Scale of Intelligence - Wernicke's encephalopathy - Wernicke's aphasia - White bear principle - White matter - Whole learning - Wilhelm Reich - Wilhelm Wundt - Will - William Alanson White Institute - William C. Menninger - William James - William Masters and Virginia Johnson - William McDougall - Withdrawal distress - Withdrawal symptoms - Witzelsucht - Wizard - Wolfgang Köhler - Wolfgang Metzger - Womb envy - Word salad - Working memory - Working through - World Federation for Mental Health - World Mental Health Day - Writing - Wrong - X Xenophobia - Y Yerkes-Dodson law - Yohimbe - Young-Helmholz theory - Young adult - Z z-score - z-test - Zeitgeist - Zener cards - Zero-defects mentality - Zero correlation - Ziwo yixiang - Zoophobia - See also * Psychology-related ** List of basic psychology topics ** List of psychology topic lists ** List of thinking-related topic lists * General reference ** List of reference pages ** List of topic lists Topics Psychology topics